


Two eyed Kings

by xforesttree



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hide lives, M/M, Major Character Undeath, aogiri - Freeform, ghouls eating ghouls, implied ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Kaneki manages to defeat Arima with the help of Eto, but what has she planned for him?





	Two eyed Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Kaneki's second fight with Arima. Coda-ish

"Kaneki-kun, won't you be my king?" Eto chimed as she balanced on the roof of Choclea. Her one red eye hungrily staring at the immobilised Arima. She was once again wrapped in bandages and her wine red robes.

"I have someone waiting for me." He called out under his breath as his regeneration tried to fix his near lethal wounds. The fire of his eye had rooted its away across half his face and caused a burning sensation.

"I have someone waiting for you. You know him well." Eto countered chuckling at her little riddle. She loved to play with words after all.

Reluctant Kaneki followed Eto to the Aogiri hideout. It seemed the island had been a distraction to evacuate their members. Still, the gathering of ghouls was nowhere near as extensive as before his escape. The abandoned factory in the 18th ward served as a meagre base for the infamous ghoul group.

Most prominent was the apparent throne directly opposite of the entrance. Donned in a black cloak and sprawled nonchalantly across the large chair was a man with dark hair and headphones around his neck. The crown atop his head had sunk to the left due to it's size. The familiar figure smiled at Kaneki when he approached.

"Yo, Kaneki-kun." Hide said cheerfully as he hopped to his feet and waved. Kaneki was left speechless, examining every inch of what seemed so much like his friend.

"I-I killed you. How are you alive?" Kaneki stumbled over his words and sank to his knees. "Before I faced Arima... you couldn't have lived." The memories brought a foul taste to his mouth.

 

"Oh yeah, I kinda became a ghoul like you did and now I'm their king or something." Hide mused. His right eye turned an ominous black cracked by a firey red.

"Who did this to you? Was it Kanou?" Kaneki spoke coldly and then fondly muttered "Rize..."

"If you'd never gone on a date with that wench none of this would have happened." Hide spoke, void of any emotion. The smile that had brightened his face had turned dark and menacing.

Finally Kaneki met his friend's gaze and with his voice cracking asked "Hide?"

"I remember every moment of you tearing into my flesh, every second of the operation that turned me into a ghoul." Hide rambled in a crazed high pitch. He was now covering his ghoul eye with one hand, his expression one of insanity. "Do you have any idea how I've suffered?!"

"Eat me." Kaneki muttered, tears starting to well up in his eyes. The strength that had kept him fighting had been swept away by seeing Hide like this.

"I'll make sure you'll pay for what you've done." Hide spat at his friend and then turned to Eto who'd been observing them, clearly amused. "And you, did you really think I'd just let him take the throne with you as his queen?"

"Hide, please eat me." Kaneki yammered repeatedly, clinging onto Hide's robe.

Eto approached and put her hands on Kaneki's shoulders. "I merely wanted to see the two eyed Kings fight. One self-proclaimed, one rightful heir." She spoke of Hide with disdain while she praised Kaneki. "Two half ghouls. From best friends to archenemies. Ah, don't you love a good heartbreaking tragedy?" She supported her words with dramatic arm movements, it almost made it seem like she cared.

"He's in no shape to fight, I can just devour him right here." Hide said nonchalantly and then issued a challenge to Eto "Maybe I will."

Kaneki shook of Eto's hold and released his grasp. "I'm tired of fighting."

Hide crouched down to what remained of 'the black reaper' under the watching eye of eto and the Aogiri. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his words loaded with general pain for his friend before sinking his teeth into Kaneki's shoulder.

On his last breath Kaneki sighed in relief "I surrender." and smiled.

"Goodbye Kaneki Ken." Eto chimed as the last blur of the world faded before Kaneki's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty enough for ya? I don't know how accurate my predictions are, but I definitely think Eto will break out/get broken out and Arima will be (temporarily) immobilised (not killed or defeated). We'll see, right? :)
> 
> \------LATER--------
> 
> I wasn't entirely wrong, but of course Ishida-sensei managed to surprise us once again...


End file.
